Tales of the Rays
Tales of the Rays ist ein Ableger der Tales of-Reihe und erschien in Europa am 24. Juli 2017 als Mobiltitel für Android- und iOS-fähige Geräte. Das Spiel ist ohne Einschränkungen kostenlos spielbar, aber es können zusätzliche Objekte im Spiel mit echtem Geld erworben werden, um den Spielverlauf zu beschleunigen. Nach Tales of Link ist Tales of the Rays der zweite Tales of-Titel in Europa, der für Mobilgeräte erschienen ist. Wie bei Tales of Link fehlt auch bei Tales of the Rays die deutsche Übersetzung. In Europa ist Tales of the Rays am 29. Mai 2018 eingestellt worden und seither nicht mehr zu erreichen. Handlung Setting Bei Tales of the Rays handelt es sich um ein Crossover-Spiel, was bedeutet, dass diverse Figuren aus weiteren Tales of-Titeln in Erscheinung treten und aktiv an der Handlung teilnehmen. Die Hauptfiguren der Handlung, aus deren Sicht sie die meiste Zeit stattfindet, sind jedoch die beiden ausschließlich für Tales of the Rays entwickelten Charaktere Ix Nieves und Mileena Weiss. Tales of the Rays findet auf Tir Na Nog statt, auf dem sogenannte Mirrist mithilfe von Mirrages das Anima manipulieren können, um so etwa Kopien von Herzen, Menschen oder ganzen Welt zu erstellen, die als Exoflections bezeichnet werden. Tir Na Nog steht kurz vor seiner Zerstörung, weil das riesige Schutz-Mirrage Aegis nicht mehr genug Anima besitzt, um sich zu erhalten. Deshalb sollen Ix und Mileena mithilfe des Kaleidoscopes Welten nach Tir Na Nog in Form von Inseln und Kontinent kopieren, die reich an Anima sind, und so Tir Na Nog anreichern. Die Aufgabe der beiden jungen Helden besteht darin, die Anomalien auf den Inseln, die zwangsläufig entstehen, zu beseitigen und den Nexus zu sichern, aus dessen Erinnerungen heraus sich die Exoflection gebildet hat. Bei dem Nexus handelt es sich dann meist um eine oder zwei Figuren aus dem jeweiligen Spiel, dessen Welt exoflektiert wurde. Handlungsverlauf Mileena und Ix stammen von der kleinen Insel Odanse in der Welt Tir Na Nog. Beide besitzen latente Fähigkeiten als Mirrists, aber nur Mileena übt sich auch in diesen. Als eines Tages ein Feuerregen auf ihr Dorf niedergeht und sie nur knapp überleben, indem sie sich ins Meer stürzen, haben sie mit einem Mal alles verloren, was sie zuvor besessen haben. Sie werden von der Salvation Front aus dem Meer gerettet und brechen danach nach Sellund auf, wo sie dem König von der Zerstörung Odanses berichten wollen. Stattdessen werden Mileena und Ix jedoch von der Premierministerin Gefion abgefangen, die die latenten Kräfte der beiden nutzen will, um die Aegis zu reparieren, deren Zerstörung erst dazu geführt hat, dass Odanse zerstört wurde, weil die Aegis als Schild dient. Mithilfe des Kaleidoscopes sollen die Mirrist-Kräfte von Mileena und Ix erhöht werden, um so eine Exoflection einer Welt zu erzeugen, die reich an Anima ist, um dieses nutzen zu können, um die Aegis zu reparieren. Ix und Mileena arbeiten eng mit der Regierung von Sellund zusammen und gewinnen nach und nach zahlreiche Nexus und auch weitere Helden aus den exoflektierten Welten für ihre Gruppe auf der Heimdallr, um gemeinsam Tir Na Nog vor seiner Zerstörung zu retten und gegen die Salvation Front vorzugehen, die die Pläne der Regierung durchkreuzen will. Im Verlauf der Handlung beginnen jedoch auch Ix und Mileena, an den Plänen der Regierung und vor allem an Gefion zu zweifeln, da auch der Einfluss der Exoflections doch größer auf die Ursprungswelt zu sein scheint als zuvor behauptet wurde. Kapitel Tales of the Rays ist in unterschiedliche Kapitel eingeteilt. Diese sind noch einmal in "Story"-Kapitel und "Event"-Kapitel unterteilt. "Story"-Kapitel behandeln die Hauptgeschichte von Tales of the Rays und bestehen aus mehreren Quests. Die Hauptgeschichte ist noch nicht beendet, wird aber nach und nach mit neuen Kapiteln erweitert. Die "Event"-Kapitel erweitern nicht die Hauptgeschichte, beziehen sich aber auf sie und finden damit parallel dazu statt. Sie sind optional, schalten aber üblicherweise Charaktere frei, die in der Hauptgeschichte nicht zu erhalten wären. Gelegentlich wird in der Hauptgeschichte davon ausgegangen, dass die entsprechenden Charaktere aus Events freigeschaltet wurden. So erscheinen etwa Edna und Mikleo im zehnten Kapitel der Hauptgeschichte, obwohl sie bisher ausschließlich in einem Event erschienen und zu erhalten waren. Jedes Kapitel besitzt ein Anima, das sich mit dem Anima der Helden synchronisieren kann. Hierbei handelt es sich üblicherweise um die Anima-Farbe, der auch die Helden der jeweiligen Welt entsprechen. (Bsp: Die Exoflection von Terca Lumireis weist als Grund-Anima "Grün" auf, was auch alle bisher erschienenen Helden aus Tales of Vesperia besitzen.) Synchronisiert sich das Anima der Helden mit dem Anima des Kapitels, erhalten diese Helden Vorteile im Kampf. Artes Die Artes aus Tales of the Rays sind in vier grundlegende Typen unterteilt: die physischen Artes (Slash, Shot und Bash) sowie die magischen Artes (Spell). Zu welchem Typ welches Arte gehört, ist üblicherweise an seiner Ausführung zu erkennen. Mehr zu den Artes findet sich hier. Wissenswertes *''Tales of the Rays'' weist mit einigen Namen (Heimdallr, Tir Na Nog, Gefion) diverse Anspielungen auf die nordische, germanische und keltische Mythologie auf. Weiterführende Links en:Tales of the Rays Kategorie:Tales of-Reihe Kategorie:Tales of the Rays